powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of the "Powerpuff Girls" from a parallel universe. thumb|300px|right|The Appearance Episode (A comic) Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNK's are made of hail, vinegar and broken nails (and Chemical X). Like the PowerPuffs (but opposite), they have large heads, large eyes and small bodies; however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Girls' dresses with one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings.Oddly,the good in Townsville,(Professor Utonium,Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup)and the bad in townsville(Mojo Jojo,Him,The Amoeba Boys,Fuzzy Lumpkins)are changed. Personalities The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff's evil counterparts, so it is expected that they are the opposite of the Powerpuffs (With the exception of Brute, who seems to have about the same personality as Buttercup but amplified). Not much is known about their personality due to their debut being a comic. From the comic, it is show that they are somewhat sassy and quick thinking, as well as excited by the fact that they have a brand-new city to destroy. In the comic, they state the following: "That outta teach ya!" "No one messes with this city..." "Unless we say so!" "And we say so!" From this dialog, it is shown that they are very possesive of their city. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the Powerpunk counterpart of Blossom. Blossom's opposite is bossy, dark, and sometimes shy. She is a redhead (like her counterpart), She has a long, spiked ponytail held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy (as opposed to Blossom's which is neatly tied down) red ribbon in her hair. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar on it. She also has a red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. Her element is broken nails. Her signature color is deep red. Brat She has a perky attitude, and is the obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, unlike Bubbles' quiet and cute demeanor. She has long blonde pigtails held by blue (visible) bows. Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top that is above the navel, and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue hooker boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the crybaby of her group, Brat doesn't ever cry. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is hail. Her signature color is cerulean blue. Brute Brute is the third and final member of the The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup is the most violent member of the group. She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a spiked belt and spiked braclets, one on each hand, she wears white tights and fishnet stockings along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone (including her sisters). Brute (along with the rest of the Powerpunk Girls) was supposed to appear in the show in the episode "Deja View", but since that episode was never completed, she was simply added to the comics in an issue of the same name. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Gallery 400px-Powerpunk-girls-powerpunk-girls-6756435-650-300.jpg Punk2.jpg crop2.png The PowerPunk Girls 2.jpg BERSERK.png|Berserk Badgirl.jpg|Brat Brute Victory.png|Brute pgg15.jpg Brute-powerpunk-girls-6809118-435-561.jpg|Brute Evil Brat .gif|Brat Irritated Brat.jpg|Cheering Brat Brat.png|Brat Bored Brute.jpg|Brute Darkside Berserk.png|Bad Berserk Powerpunk-girls-true-force-berserk-20924885-160-119.gif|PPNKG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Teams